The Happy Appy Movie 2, Part 2
The Happy Appy Movie 2, Part 2, is the 16th episode of the third season of Happy Appy. Plot The second part began with 10 seconds of static, and after the static, it shows the title for the second part, called "Trying to Save Aberdeen". Like the earlier part, it started to flash and spin around for a minute. Afterwards, it shows Freddrick, two unknown Followers, Arkadi Popov, Happy Appy, and Kwasi in a van, driving for five minutes on various highways and roads. Playing on the radio was an electric guitar rendition of the main theme. Finally, they reach their destination, which is the Otis Lenz Factory. Freddrick says "Well, let's go ahead and destroy this place! We do want to make Aberdeen a safer place, no?" Happy decides that he shall burn down the factory and Kwasi gives him some matches. As Happy enters the building, he notices that there is someone in there. After lighting a match, he throws it on a wall, setting it on fire. All of a sudden, an unknown shape knocks over Happy. Happy says "What was that about?" and the unknown shape says "This is revenge!" As the fire grows, the light reveals a real orange on a stick with eyes and a mouth carved in. It had ears and a nose, which were actually from a Mr. Potato Head. The orange says "I'm Otto Orange, the brother of Octavius and Oscar Orange. I've come here to kill you once and for all!" What happens is a three-minute fight scene which consists of a Follower batting the two puppets against each other. During the fight, the fire grows, making parts of the roof collapse. Finally, Otto Orange knocks Happy out, and we see Happy's puppet with 'bruises'. Otto picks up a glass shard, and right before he kills Happy, we see Freddrick run over to the blazing factory, screaming at him. Freddrick tackles the orange to the ground, and stomps on him, crushing the orange for Otto's head. Freddrick picks Happy up and runs away from the factory before it collapses in on itself. After that, it cuts to a still shot of the factory collapsing as the six men drive away in the van. This goes on for one and a half minutes before it cuts to black. The rest of the part was the six going around to the three other locations and destroying them by either explosives or fire. It was actually really boring, since there's no-one stopping Happy or the others from destroying the buildings. As it went on, I saw a lot of inconsistencies. For one, each Follower has an alternating amount of blood on their clothes. Also, Happy keeps switching from the giant hand puppet to the smaller handheld Claymation puppet. After they 'destroy' the Police Station, it shows the text "PART 3 COMING SOON" for 10 seconds before it stops. Trivia People who passed by the set of this episode were weirded out to see a grown man stomping on puppets that looked like oranges.Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Category:Episodes Category:Happy Appy (TV show)